$20
The $20 bill is a Federal Reserve Note valued at 2,000 cents (equivalent to 400 nickels, 200 dimes, 80 quarters, 20 $1 bills, four $5 bills, or two $10 bills). It has always been a Federal Reserve Note since 1933. On the front is a portrait of Andrew Jackson and on the back is the White House. Series 1977 (1978-1982) In 1981, most $20 bills in circulation were Series 1977, until they were replaced by the Series 1981 bills in October of that year. Series 1981 (1981-1984) Almost 2.5 billion Series 1981 $20 bills were circulated since January 1982. Production continued in 1983 and ended in May 1984. Series 1981A (1984-1986) Series 1981A $20 bills began production in May 1984, eight months after Katherine D. Ortega became the next Treasurer of the United States. The last bills were printed in October 1985. Series 1985 (1985-1991) Production of Series 1985 $20 bills began after James A. Baker III became Secretary of the Treasury, with circulation beginning in early 1986, and production continuing in 1987 and 1988. Like the $10 bill, the $20 bill remained a Series 1985 after the beginning of production of Series 1988 bills in 1989. The last Series 1985 bills were printed in June 1990, and were released in September 1991. Series 1988A (1990-1993) Like smaller denominations, production of Series 1988A $20 bills began in 1990, and circulation began in September. A total of 3.9 billion were made. Like the $10 bill, the $20 bill continued production through 1992. The last Series 1988A bills were released in June 1993. Series 1990 (1992-1995) In mid-1992, microscopic printing was added around Jackson's portrait on all newer $20 bills when released as Series 1990. Over 4.3 billion of these bills were made. The last Series 1990 bills were printed in July 1994, and were released in June 1995. Series 1993 (1994-1997) The Series 1993 $20 bills began production in July 1994, with circulation beginning in October. While production in the Western and Southeastern United States lasted through September 1995, the Northeast region continued production through November 1996, and the last bills were released in October 1997. Series 1995 (1995-1998) In January 1996, the Federal Reserve Banks from the Western and Southeastern regions released Series 1995 $20 bills, followed by the Northeast region in early spring 1997. Production ended in December 1997 with the last bills circulated in 1998, when they were succeeded by new, redesigned Series 1996 bills. Series 1996 (1998-2002) The $20 bill was redesigned in mid-1998 as Series 1996, with the first bills entering circulation on September 24. By early 1999, the Series 1996 bills represented 50% of all $20 bills in circulation, and later that year, at least 99% of all $20 bills were officially Series 1996. Production continued through February 2000, and the last bills were released in October 2002. Series 1999 (2000-2003) Lawrence H. Summers replaced Rubin as Secretary of the Treasury in July 1999. Months later, his signature appeared on new Series 1999 $20 bills, which began production in early 2000, followed by a circulation release in May. Over 2.9 billion were made, which was about 58% of all $20 bills. Production ended in January 2002, and the last bills were released in August 2003. Series 2001 (2002-2004) After Paul H. O'Neill replaced Summers as Secretary of the Treasury in January 2001 and Rosario Marin replaced Withrow as Treasurer of the United States seven months later, production of Series 2001 $20 bills began in February 2002, then later released to circulation in May. 2.56 billion were made, which was just less than half of all $20 bills in circulation when production ended in June 2003, and the last bills were released in April 2004. Series 2004 (2003-2006) Three months after John W. Snow succeeded O'Neill in February 2003, new redesigned $20 bills began production as Series 2004, and went into circulation on October 9. One year into production, these bills represented 50% of all $20 bills in circulation. Production ended in June 2005, and the last bills were released in September 2006. Series 2004A (2005-2007) Anna Escobedo Cabral succeeded Marin as Treasurer of the United States in 2005. Her signature appeared on new Series 2004A $20 bills, which entered circulation in October 2005. Production ended in October 2006, and the last ones were released in September 2007. Series 2006 (2007-2011) After Henry Paulson replaced Snow in July 2006, his signature appeared on new Series 2006 $20 bills, which entered circulation in February 2007. The Series 2006 bills represented 50% of all $20 bills in circulation by September 2009. Production ended in July 2010 with a total of over 4.3 billion, and the last bills were released in August 2011. Series 2009 (2010-2014) In 2009, Timothy Geithner became the next Secretary of the Treasury, and Rosa Gumataotao Rios, the next Treasurer of the United States. Their signatures appeared on new Series 2009 $20 bills, which entered circulation in mid-2010, while the Western states got them later that year. By late 2012, the Series 2009 bills represented 50% of all $20 bills in circulation. The last Series 2009 $20 bills were produced in 2013 with a total of over 4.2 billion, about 55% of all $20 bills. They were released in June 2014. Series 2013 (2014-present) Jack Lew replaced Geithner in 2013. His signature appeared on new Series 2013 $20 bills, which entered circulation on January 8, 2014, a few days after the $5 and $10 bills. As of March 2016, more than half of all $20 bills were Series 2013, then as of October 2017, prevalence is now higher than 75%. Series 2017 (2018-present) Although it was reported that Series 2017 bills began printing in December 2017, because they are only Star Notes (replacement notes for some Series 2013 bills), this series of $20 bills are not expected to enter circulation until February or March 2018. Amounts in circulation Category:Paper money